


(Star) Gazing Into Your Eyes

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Series: Fall Fic Fest [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Minor Angst, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: You and Alex have been dancing around your feelings for a while but one night could change everything for the two of you. (Fall Prompt: Stargazing)





	(Star) Gazing Into Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings. Additionally, this was written for @spngenrebingo on Tumblr.

Letting out a frustrated sigh you tugged at your locker door, it had been giving problems for the past few weeks now and this was the last thing you needed today. The first couple period’s of the day seemed to drone on but after lunchtime, things began to go downhill, you’d gotten your quizzes back in Economics and Biology both of them sporting a bright red F in the corner. Almost an hour later your art class project was ruined after one of your classmates accidentally spilled paint on your piece. You felt like you just couldn’t win.

“Stupid thing.” You huffed, kicking the bottom of your locker as the class bell rang.

“Hey ease up on the locker abuse,” Alex called from down the hall, “That thing giving you trouble again?” He chuckled, stopping next to you.

“Of course it is the same shit as always and if I’m ten minutes late to Novak’s class again he’s going to be pissed. I’ve already had a bad enough day and that’s the last thing I need.” You sighed, tugging at the lock again.

“Hey, don’t worry, I’ve got a free period next so I’ll work on getting your locker open and you can just take my book to class.” Handing his book over to you he gave you a smile as the late bell rang.

“Thanks, Alex, you’re the best, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” You smiled, giving him a quick hug before running off to class. You managed to slip into Mr. Novak’s class without him noticing and the rest of the day slowly ticked by until the final bell signaled your freedom for the weekend. A smile pulled at your lips as you headed downstairs and found your locker propped open with a little note inside.

** _Took me a while but I finally got this baby open, now that I’ve solved this problem, hopefully, I can solve your bad day. I’ll pick you up at 8, wear something cozy. - Alex”_ **

Butterflies instantly filled your stomach as you made your way down the hall, reading the note over and over again as the possibilities of the night filled your mind. A smile tugged at your lips the entire bus ride, and it was hard for you not to blurt out your excitement as soon as you arrived home. You desperately tried not to get your hopes up, but you couldn’t help but feel that tonight may be the night that Alex finally reciprocated your feelings for him. It wasn’t hard for anyone to see just how head over heels you were for your best friend, and you knew Alex could feel it too and hoped he felt the same.

Pacing about your room your eyes shifted to the mirror once more as you messed with your hair, frowning at its inability to do exactly what you wanted. A beep from your driveway caused you to jump, you tugged nervously at your skirt as your mother called you from the kitchen. “Alex is here!”

“Be down in a second!” You responded doing a final glance over yourself before bounding down the stairs. “I’ll be back later mom! I promise I’ll be home before midnight.” 

Her response was cut off as you slammed the door shut and jogged to Alex, who was waiting for you with the passenger door open. 

“There’s the lady of the hour.” He smiled giving you a quick hug before letting you slide into the seat before he made his way around to the driver's side. “You look beautiful tonight by the way.” 

A soft blush spread across your cheeks as your words caught in your throat. “Y-you…uhhh….do too.” Your sputtered sentence made you curse yourself mentally, so you were quick to change the subject. “So where are we going?” 

“Well now I can’t tell you just yet, it’ll ruin the surprise!” He chuckled as you playfully shoved him, “Sit back and relax, we’ll be there before you know it.”

The ride was full of flirty conversation between the two of you, and it wasn’t long before your nerves and tension in your belly faded away. His kind eyes and smile just pulled you in farther and farther as the ride continued. His car inevitably began to slow as he pulled through the woods and eventually he pulled to a stop. “Where are we?” 

“Still can’t say, princess. Follow me and you’ll see.” Shutting his door he walked over and pulled yours open. 

“Oh god, don’t tell me this is where you’re going to kill me. I thought we were having a good time.” You giggled as he rolled his eyes and held his hand out to you.

“I promise I’m not going to kill ya, but if you don’t hurry up I just might.” Placing your hand into his you stepped out of the car, following him through the brush and trees until a small clearing appeared up ahead. Your eyes widened as the two of you finally stepped into the opening, above you the sky was speckled with thousands of stars. 

“Oh my god Alex, this is…” Words seemed to fail you as you took in the sight above you. 

“You’re going to break your neck if you keep staring like that,” You could practically hear the smile in his voice, “I brought a blanket we can lay down on so you don’t have to end up with a stiff neck.” 

After unraveling the blanket he laid down, and after a few moments you settled down next to him. The pair of you stayed silent for a while enjoying the view until a brisk chill blew through the trees, causing you to shiver. Quietly Alex wrapped his arm around you, pulling you closer to his chest. A smile pulled at your lips as you laid your head on his shoulder, relishing at the moment you were sharing. 

“I can’t get over how beautiful this is.” You muttered.

“This view may be beautiful, but I think I’ve got the most beautiful thing right here in front of me.” The words slipped from his mouth like butter and you practically felt your heart stop as you looked up at him. Just as his eyes met yours he leaned down pressing a delicate kiss to your lips and all at once every thought in your mind disappeared. The world itself went still for a few moments, until the kiss broke, leaving the two of you gazing into the eyes of each other. 

“God, I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time…” He smiled, gently stroking your cheek. 

“Trust me, I have too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys as I said before leaving feedback is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try to reblog and leave a comment!


End file.
